A valve assembly for mixing the cold water and the hot water is generally employed in a pipe system connected to a faucet or a shower head so that users can get a warm water from the faucet or the shower head. The conventional valve assembly for mixing the cold water and the hot water includes a pressure balanced member which is urged at two sides thereof by two springs so that when either one of the hot water or the cold water introduces a high pressure to push the balanced member to an extreme position, the user will be incurred with the hot water with a very high temperature or the cold water with an unexpected low temperature. That is to say, the user has to adjust the lever of the faucet frequently to properly mix the volume the hot water and the cold water to let the water flowing from the shower head or the faucet have a desired temperature. In order to overcome the spring force, the water pressure has to be raised to a certain level and this prolongs the reaction time of the valve. Furthermore, the springs could reach to their fatigue critical point after a period of time and get rust. Besides, the inlet water impacts the balanced member in the conventional valve assembly directly and this makes the pressure change in the valve to be so severe that it takes time to wait for the balanced member to work normally.
The present invention intends to provide a pressure balanced valve assembly for mixing hot water and cold water automatically wherein two side members are located on two opposite sides of the body of the valve assembly and each of the side members has a curved inlet path and a chamber to dispense or eliminate the inlet force of water so that the balanced member in the valve assembly is precisely actuated. The valve assembly of the present invention effectively resolves the inherent shortcomings of the conventional valve assembly.